motorcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Motorcity (series)
You may be looking for the place; Motorcity '' '' Motorcity is an American animated television series created and directed by Chris Prynoski.It is produced by Titmouse, Inc. and Disney Television Animation. The series premiered on April 30, 2012 on Disney XD. The series ended on January 7, 2013, without going into reruns. During Momocon 2013, there was slight discussion about both Motorcity and Megas XLR being on Adult Swim's (formerly Cartoon Network's) Toonami block. However, fans were told that at the time they could not afford either show, partially due to having secured the rights to air One Piece and IGPX, Motorcity being owned by their competitor, as well as the preparation for the TOM 5 rebranding that occured in April 2013. The production company, Titmouse, attepmted to obtain the IP rights to Motorcity back from Disney, in hope to bring the show back as well as Megas XLR. It is currently unknown what became of it or what network they would air on, but due to Megas XLR formerly airing on Toonami, it is probable that they would both at least air reruns on Adult Swim. This was a similar strategy used in Toonami's airing of the cancelled series Sym-Bionic Titan and Thundercats (2011), both of whom did not recieve reruns since they last aired new episodes. Synopsis The series is set in a fictional, futuristic Detroit, called Detroit Deluxe, which is an elevated metropolis built over the old Detroit. It is owned by evil billionaire Abraham Kane (Mark Hamill). Ruling the citizens under strict laws, and banning personal freedoms including automobile transportation, Kane now faces one last obstacle: a group of hot-rod wielding rebels who call themselves the Burners. Led by Mike Chilton (Reid Scott), the Burners rise to stop Kane from conquering Detroit’s last oasis of freedom—an underground refuge dubbed Motorcity. Episodes List of Motorcity Episodes Characters 'Main Cast' *'Mike Chilton' (Reid Scott) The leader of the Burners and the main protagonist of the series. Mike is a cool, quick-witted, funny, gutsy, impulsive 17-year-old who does things his own way and usually has things under control. He takes very little things seriously, except for his mission of taking down Kane, and easily keeps his team ready for whatever Kane throws their way. He used to work as Kane's cadet before Kane's cruel nature drove him to quit and fight against him as a Motorcity rebel. *'Julie Kane' (Kate Micucci) - The Burners' infiltration expert and inside connection to KaneCo., using her "internship" there to gather info on Kane's plots. She is highly skilled and has a strong sense of patience that allows her to see the best in people. Unknown to her Burner teammates, she is actually the daughter of Abraham Kane, though she makes it no secret that she is against her father's wicked crusade. *'Chuck' (Nate Torrence) - Mike's best friend and computer expert for the Burners. Thanks to his large brain, Chuck can always find an escape route or solution to whatever problem the Burners are in, and is usually improving the Burners' computer and security systems. Although he's usually terrified of whatever dangerous situation Mike has put him in, he's incredibly loyal. He's the only Burner who can't drive, and fears rejection from the others if they ever found out. *'Dutch Gordy' (Kel Mitchell) - The Burners' creative technological genius. Having escaped Kane's futuristic empire, Dutch is wary of Deluxe and hates to go back, even to fight Kane. He is initially mistrustful of others, but is likable after getting to know him and his knowledge and loyalty makes him a steadfast teammate. Dutch is an artist at heart and values solitude when pursuing his passion, but he's always ready to upgrade the Burners' hot rods with one of his latest weapons or gadgetry. *'Texas' (Jess Harnell) - Loveable yet somewhat stupid, Texas is a violent, gung-ho powder keg who is dedicated to the Burners and his fierce determination usually makes him the first one on the battlefield when a fight breaks out. Texas is never the voice of dissent and tends not to think twice before charging in and smashing something with any body part that's armed and ready. He is noted to be Mike's self appointed second-in-command and dreams of one day leading the Burners, but would never question Mike's authority without a reason. He often speaks in 3rd person and yells his name when attacking foes. *'Abraham Kane' (Mark Hamill) - The billionaire megalomaniac owner of Detroit Deluxe who serves as the main antagonist of the series. 'Recurring Cast' *'Jacob' (Brian Doyle-Murray) - A hippie type in his mid-60s and Kane's former partner. *'R.O.T.H.'- Dutch's cube-shaped robot assistant. *'Claire' (Dana Davis) - Julie's best friend and confidant for her dual identities. *'Tooley' (Jim Breuer) - Kane's dimwitted right-hand man. *'Kaia' (Laraine Newman) - The leader of an eco-friendly resistance group called 'Terra'. *'The Duke of Detroit' (Dee Snider) - A self-absorbed collector and lover of cars who owns a palace filled with guards and mint condition automobiles. *'Red' (Eric Laden) - A ghost from Mike's past who was indirectly responsible for Mike coming down to Motorcity. 'Guest Stars' *'Dr. Hudson' (Jim Cummings) - A scientist who was Jacob's student when KaneCo was trying to help people. He stayed while Jacob left when Kane started pushing them into more "dangerous" experiments. After being rescued by the Burners and making amends with Jacob, Hudson now assumedly assists them in his new lab in Motorcity. Cars *'Mutt' - Mike's retrofitted muscle car. *'9 Lives' - Julie's modified mid 21st century police cruiser. *'Stronghorn' - Texas' six-wheeled race car. *'Whiptail' - Dutch's modified mid 21st century hot rod. *'Blonde Thunder' - Chuck's seldom-driven sports coupe. *Sasquatch - Jacob's 20th century chop top. *'The Duke's Limos' - The Duke of Detroit's old fashioned cars stretched out to become limos. *'The Red Car' - Red's car. Places *'Motorcity' - An underground refuge, consisting of what is left of Old Detroit, that the Burners are protecting. *'North, East, West and South side gates' - These gateways are the only way up into Detroit Deluxe from Motorcity. *'The Burners' Garage' - The Burners HQ. It has all of the necessary equipment needed to complete a job or raise a kid. *'Detroit Deluxe' - This futuristic city is built on a giant platform that covers Old Detroit and had its freedom taken away, but almost nobody living there realizes it. It's most likely to have stemmed from Metro Detroit, spreading across most of southern Michigan. *'The Detroit Doom Jump' - This jump has never been made because people regret going on it, then panic and slow down causing them to fall and die. *'Lake Erie' - The Burners modified the shore line into a theme park. *'The Terra's Village' - The home of the Terras. It was once a beautiful and fertile environment until the dumped waste from KaneCo mutated all life there. It is now filled with enormous mushrooms and spores the Terras use for their weapons. *'The Duke's Mansion' - An overly large manor that sits atop a hill over a junkyard. It has an obstacle course somewhere nearby. Category:Motorcity